Shattering Void
by Orange Spiral 62
Summary: What were the consequences of Harry Potter being hit by the killing curse and surviving? Powerful Harry!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Lord Voldemort was going to enjoy the best day of his everlasting life. His pathetic spy, Peter Pettigrew had revealed to him the location of the Potters. Trust, The Dark Lord smirked as he neared the cottage, which was no longer under the Fidelius charm, trust would only condone betrayal and treachery.

In his entire fifty years, Voldemort never trusted anyone, not even Bellatrix LeStrange, his most loyal; his order was ruled by fear, aggression and manipulation. With a swish of his wand, the door was blast opened. What fools were the Potters, trusting the mudblood and muggle loving Albus Dumbledork guarded by only a weak Fidelius.

The first one to go was James Potter. The fool. It seems that the illusion of security had made the Poters complacent. James Potter died because he was too slow to respond to Voldermort's attack, like he could not believe that they had been found. Voldermort enjoyed the look of shock on the man's face as he died.

He then performed a revealing spell to determine the location of his prophecised nemesis, and found both the child as well as its mother barricaded in a room. Voldermort scoffed, "As if this pathetic mudblood could stop me".

He blasted the doors apart with a simple flick of his wand and stalked towards his prey like a predator. However the mudblood blocked his way begging him to spare the child. He tried to tell the mudblood to back away from the child and save herself, as even he respected her grasp of magic and her prowess in charms. However Lily Potter stubbornly refused to back away from her child and he sighed internally. He thought to himself 'What a waste of talent' before hitting her with the killing curse dispatching her from the land of the living. Finally he turned to child who had begun to cry when his mother slumped to the floor after being hit with the Avada Kedavra.

When Voldermort pointed his wand towards the baby, he felt that he had finally reached his ultimate goal. After all, when he killed the one destined to destroy him, he would face no more opposition to his reign. After he performed this act he would finally become... Immortal. Buoyed by this thought he wasted no more time and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" triumphantly.

But it seems that fate had other plans, as when his spell hit the child, the curse rebounded upon him, and his spirit was forcibly separated from his body. The spirit finding itself horribly weakened fled from the scene, trusting in the anchors it had created to ensure its continued survival.

If it had turned back, it would have seen the baby slumping over, after being hit with the Avada Kedavra. For a moment, Harry Potter, the child who had saved the wizarding world from the dreaded wizard known as Voldermort, died and his soul left his body.

Not permanently mind, but when his soul returned, an event had occurred which would completely change the course of his life.

-SV-

_**In another dimension of the multiverse, at the same time...**_

"It's over Aizen", said Kurosaki Ichigo as he stood over his nearly dead opponent.

'_It seems I have reached the end of my ambitions', _thought Aizen Sousuke. His plan to ascend to a greater level by merging with the Hogyoku, and to kill the spirit king, had been derailed by someone who he had never considered would be the end of him. Even though he had reached a godly level of power, the human in front of him had defeated him by using a sacrificial move. He calculated that in the next few minutes he would die in the next few minutes along with the man who had defeated him. They had both committed too much to the battle to survive after this. Already he could feel his life slipping away.

Surprisingly Aizen had no regrets. He had finally done what he had wanted. Ever since he was young he had always had a lot of questions and now, through this battle most of them had been answered. It was a good thing he was going to die soon, as he no longer wished to remain in this place.

As he was thinking these thoughts, he felt a pulse from his Hogyoku, and he could feel that it wanted to leave somehow. He couldn't explain it, but at that moment, he could hear his own Hogyoku telling him that it still had some purpose left. Urahara's Hogyoku had been smashed by his own hand so as to deny anyone its knowledge and power. His own Hogyoku was almost out of power as well. It was barely still functioning. But atleast he would get rid of all traces of the Hogyoku's power to deny it to these wretched souls, and if it by itself was leaving, why stop it. He didn't have the power to stop it anyway. With this thought he removed his Hogyoku from his forehead, and it slipped from his fingers and fell. But it somehow opened a portal of some sort and fell into it, never to be seen again. With this, Aizen Souske's final chapter was closed. But because of his final action of releasing his Hogyoku, a new chapter was opened elsewhere. 


End file.
